


Day Eleven: Hiding, Alt Prompt

by GummiStories



Series: Malec Whumptober [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alt Prompt, Angst, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Bad Parenting, Day Eleven: Hiding, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injured Alec Lightwood, M/M, Protective Magnus Bane, Robert Lightwood Being an Asshole, Whumptober 2019, Winged Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Day Eleven: Hiding, Alt PromptOrMagnus rarely dabbled in shadowhunter business, but the one time he decided to stick his nose in, he discovers something horrifyingOrMagnus saves winged Alec from his lifetime of abuse





	Day Eleven: Hiding, Alt Prompt

Shadowhunter business was a rare occurrence for the high warlock of Brooklyn, the only exception being when the job had a hefty price tag attached to it.

Magnus had been surprised when the head of the New York institute, Robert Lightwood, had reached out to him. The institute had lost a very powerful artifact and couldn’t find it, they enlisted in Magnus’ help to get it back.

Robert had been very vague on what Magnus was looking for, all he had gotten out of the shadowhunter was something to track the artifact with and Robert telling him “you’ll know the artifact when you see it”

An old and run down hotel was not where Magnus was expecting to be led to via tracking, but if what he was looking for was here, he’d find it.

“I’ll know when I see it… not ominous at all” Magnus huffed to himself as he began to make his way inside the crumbling building. The hotel looked to be long abandoned, confusing Magnus more to how the artifact could be in a place that looked like barely anyone had touched in what looked to be years.

“It’s not your job to wonder why, it's your job to get whatever the shadowhunters need back and claim the reward,” Magnus thought to himself as he did a scan of the lobby, turning up nothing. 

The elevators would be nothing but a pile of rusting metal, the stairs it was.

The second floor wasn’t much better than the first, many rooms lined up down the hallway had all turned up empty, only the third floor was left.

Magnus stopped short two stairs below the top floor, seeing something resting on the top stair. With a gentle hand, Magnus picked up what looked like a large crow feather; what was even more concerning was the blood that coated the bottom of it and a trail of blood leading away from the stairs.

The warlock dipped his finger into the blood, rubbing it between two pads of his fingers in an attempt to figure out what type of blood it was.

“Nephilim blood… this is just getting more and more confusing” Magnus thought to himself as his eyes followed the trail of blood. It was far too fresh to be from any of the shadowhunters from the institute, Robert said they had lost the artifact a week ago.

Magic at the ready, Magnus slowly followed the blood up the rest of the stairs and down the hallway.

“If anyone is in here, I highly suggest you don’t jump out at me, I have magic” Magnus shouted, continuing to follow the blood. The sound of some thumping made Magnus freeze, he wasn’t alone.

“Who are you? Show yourself!” Magnus demanded, only to be met with silence, whatever this thing was, it was either going for the element of surprise or didn’t want to be seen.

Cautiously Magnus continued down the hallway, no longer following the blood but going towards where the sound resonated from, one of the empty hotel rooms. Blasting the door open, 

Magnus burst in hoping to catch whoever was in there by surprise, but the room was empty.

The doors that led out to the balcony were boarded shut, it couldn’t have gone that way. The only place remaining was the room’s small wardrobe, someone could easily hide in there. 

Without hesitating Magnus walked over to the wardrobe and quickly swung the door open, ready to fire his magic in case whatever was in there jumped out at him, but nothing came.

Huddled up in the corner of the closet was what Magnus could only assume was an angel. Dark wings were curled around a pale figure in an attempt to protect themselves.

“Who… who are you?” Magnus said quietly. The angel’s shaking wings pulled back slightly, revealing hazel eyes that stared fearfully up at Magnus. Now that the angel’s wings where out of the way, Magnus could see runes littering his topless form as well as bruises, scars and many other various injuries he didn’t want to think about

“Please… please don’t take me back” Magnus' eyes widened as the angel’s soft and broken voice met his ears.

_The artifact_

This angel was the ‘artifact’ that Robert Lightwood was looking for.

Bile rose in Magnus’ throat at the thought of this boy being treated as nothing but an object. He was also a shadowhunter with the dark runes all over his body, but to Magnus’ knowledge shadowhunters weren’t supposed to have wings.

“I know he sent you but… please… I can’t go back… I can’t live like that anymore” The angel’s voice quivered as he spoke, still huddled in the corner attempting to make himself as small as possible.

“I won’t… what is your name?” Magnus crouched down in an attempt to seem less of a threat to the man

“Alec” 

“As in short of Alexander?” Alec nodded and Magnus gave him a small reassuring smile

“I’m Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Why did you run away from the institute?” Magnus could already guess what the answer was going to be, but he wanted to make sure.

“I’m nothing but a weapon to them, a tool to be used and then locked away until they need me again” Alec muttered, pulling nervously at one of his larger feathers.

“No one deserves to live like that. You’re a person Alec and I promise you that they’ll never lay a finger on you again” Magnus said firmly

“But when you go back and I’m not with you… they won’t stop looking for me, I won’t ever be safe from him” Alec seemed to shudder at the thought of Robert making Magnus even more furious.

“No one will touch you as long as you’re with me. Do you trust me, Alexander?” Magnus held out a hand to Alec. The angel looked between Magnus’ offered hand and his face, there was still some anxiety in his eyes as he considered his options.

“Yes” Alec grabbed Magnus’ outstretched hand, making the warlock smile

“Then let's get you someplace safe”

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's like 8 prompts behind, this dumbass right here XD
> 
> The list I'm following:  
https://whumptober2019.tumblr.com/post/187356400823/october-approaches-and-so-does-whumptober-2019
> 
> Follow my writing tumblr: https://gummi-stories.tumblr.com/


End file.
